


Broken Things Can Be Mended (And We're Just as Good as New)

by ryekamasaki



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of being lost isn’t a strange one to Daichi anymore. He’s lost pretty much all the time now, with schoolwork, with the team, with Suga. Especially with Suga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Things Can Be Mended (And We're Just as Good as New)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "I'm Broken (But So Are You)"

He blinks his eyes again to try to clear the fuzziness out of his brain but just like the thousand times he’s already tried, it doesn’t do any good. The doctors had talked to him for a long time, and by the time they were done, they figured that Daichi had lost about a month’s worth of memories from before the fall (which he also couldn’t remember). He knows Suga was there, but he can’t bring himself to ask, not when he sees the expression on Suga’s face, like he’s sad and guilty and out of place.

Sometimes Suga’s hand brushes against his as they walk, and it seems like Suga is going to slide their palms together, and Daichi wonders why it feels like they should, like that’s exactly where they belong and what they should be doing, before Suga jolts and jerks his hand away with that guilty face. He wonders if it has something to do with one of the brief moments of memory that has come back to him. Daichi remembers bare snippets of his missing memories, and although most of it is normal stuff, like a good receive or a school lunch time, there’s a few confusing pieces too.

He definitely remembers Suga telling him that he loves someone, but Daichi can’t remember who it was. He tries and tries, but he can’t force any memories to return, and none of them clarify anything at all. He sees an image of Suga’s happy face, a grin stretching from ear to ear, a blush across his cheeks. He does notice Suga and Asahi together a lot more, and Asahi always seems to be touching Suga, an arm around his shoulder or a hand ruffling his hair, and it makes the sad face Suga almost always wears disappear for a brief moment, and Daichi gets a feeling that he can’t figure out. A mix of dread and jealousy and the thought that something isn’t right.

School is difficult for Daichi as well. Included in the month of missing memories is also a month’s worth of schoolwork that he’s already supposedly learned, and even though the teachers and advisors are aware of his accident and the effects, it doesn’t make it any easier to catch up on the missing lessons and still keep up with the current teachings. The teachers all get this look on their face when they think he can’t see, a pitying look that does nothing to settle his nerves.

Practice is downright hell. Daichi absolutely can’t play, not for at least six weeks, and the doctor said he’s not likely to be fully healed by then, anyway, so he should think in even longer terms. He still does basic stretches, at least things that have nothing to do with his wrist, but he still feels completely useless, especially as captain. The team still has Nishinoya, who is obviously making an even bigger effort than usual to be the best libero he possibly can, but Daichi was a huge part of the team being able to receive so well, and Daichi watches helplessly as they struggle as it is now.

They walk on eggshells around him, and it makes him annoyed, but he knows they’re only doing what’s supposed to be best for him and his healing. He knows that they’re trying not to bring up stuff he might not remember, since the doctor said it wouldn’t be healthy to force the issue, but it makes Daichi a little aggravated to see even Hinata and Nishinoya being subdued around him, like he’s made of glass. He wants to scoff and point out that he’s the one who fell down a flight of steps and is (mostly) in one piece, but then he thinks of that guilty look Suga gets on his face whenever he gets a whisper about the accident and Daichi can’t bear to say it aloud.

He watches from beside the coach while the rest of the team plays, and it takes all he has not to charge in and play, broken wrist or not. He sits on the bench, tries to do schoolwork while still keeping on eye on everyone, so at least he can give some sort of helpful pointers, but it really doesn’t work out well for him. Anything he manages to read through gets lost in the muddle of volleyball thoughts in his head anyway, and when he gets home and tries to continue his work, he finds himself as lost as ever.

The feeling of being lost isn’t a strange one to Daichi anymore. He’s lost pretty much all the time now, with schoolwork, with the team, with Suga. Especially with Suga. Even his dreams leave him feeling confused and disoriented. He wakes with thoughts in his head of Suga, gorgeous, pale skinned Suga, stretched out in Daichi’s bed, smiling at him during lunch times, linking hands on the way home from school. He doesn’t know why his brain is so filled with Suga now, like it’s trying to fill the empty space of his memories with nothing but him.

Daichi’s had feelings for Suga for ages, and he thought that he’s kept them pretty well under wraps, and he’s not about to ruin their friendship now with these weird dreams and thoughts and fuzzy feelings he can’t place. Especially not with Suga’s declaration of loving someone still echoing in his head, a mantra that he can’t possibly forget. And even if he were to do something now, to try to make those dreams reality instead, Daichi can’t help but be scared that Suga would do it out of guilt for the accident somehow, and not any true feeling towards Daichi himself.

He sighs to himself, finishes changing back into his school uniform even though there really wasn’t a reason for him to change for practice anyway, and steps outside, where Suga waits for him, face tilted towards the sky. He looks uncharacteristically serious, and it makes Daichi want to do something just to wipe the look away. His first instinct is to kiss it off his face, to kiss him until they can’t breathe and Suga pushes him away with laughter and a smile that lights the sky.

That feeling is one of the few that Daichi has had recently that feel right. He feels like that is exactly the thing that should happen now, and it confuses him because why on earth would kissing Suga breathless be a normal reaction? He’s had these sort of feelings before, but now they feel so much stronger, and Daichi isn’t sure why. Maybe the dreams are confusing him more than he thought.

He shakes his head to get the picture of Suga’s too realistic kiss reddened lips out of his head before he scuffs his shoe against the floor and steps forward with a smile. Suga faces him with a smile, but Daichi can tell that it’s not a genuine one, that Suga’s put it there for him, but it doesn’t make him happy at all. He wants to wrap Suga in his arms until he can’t see that forced smile anymore, until he can make Suga smile at him for real, not this smile laced with false cheer and guilt over Daichi doesn’t know what.

“Ready to study, Captain?” Suga nods toward the sky. “We should probably move quickly, it looks like it’ll rain soon.”

Daichi nods in agreement, slides up to walk next to Suga, resists the phantom urge to grab his hand and twist their fingers together like he’s never going to let go. They get about halfway to Daichi’s place before the sky opens up and rains buckets down on them. They barely get two steps before they’re both soaking wet right down to their skin, and they try to make a run for it anyway, laughing all the way.

Suga almost slips in a puddle at the front walk of Daichi’s place, and Daichi reaches out and grabs his hand with his right hand, the good one, before he goes down and it feels like lightning has come out of the sky just to form between their palms. Daichi wonders if he looks as shocked as he feels, if he has the same face that Suga has, like he’s been electrocuted. Suga laughs and pulls his hand away as they huddle near the door, wipes away the raindrops on his face while Daichi wills his trembling fingers to turn the key in the lock.

The house is dark, like Daichi had expected it to be, and he quickly slips out of his shoes before entering the hall and pulling a couple of spare towels out of a closet. He waits until Suga gets out of his shoes, hands him a towel before heading off to his room, the sound of Suga’s footsteps thumping behind him. He flips his light on, hears Suga slide the door closed as Daichi rummages in his drawers to find something they can both change into before the cold sinks into their bones.

“Suga. I hope this is okay for you.” He holds out a shirt and pair of sweatpants in one hand. “You can change in the bathroom. Just leave your stuff there and I’ll put it in the dryer.” For a split second Suga’s face falls and he looks absolutely crushed before he covers it with a shaky smile and accepts the clothing Daichi is holding out. Daichi watches as Suga drapes the towel over his head and quietly slips out of the room and down the hall.

Daichi sighs after he hears the bathroom door close. That face Suga made was so quick that Daichi’s almost not sure he actually saw it properly. He wonders if he’s done something wrong, something terrible to make Suga feel so upset with him. He wishes he could remember the missing month, feels like there’s something in there that would explain this all perfectly, but he just can’t pull those memories back to him.

He’s all changed and drying his hair when he hears Suga pad quietly back into the room. Suga’s voice is soft when he speaks. “I’m all done, Daichi.”

Daichi hums an affirmative noise. “Alright. I’ll be right back.” He scoops up his own wet clothes and carries them down to the bathroom to put them in the laundry while he dries Suga’s things. He tosses Suga’s clothes gently into the dryer, catches a glance at a shiny red fabric as he does. He gets a sudden flash, a picture of those boxers laying on a dark floor next to a nightstand that looks just like his own. It disappears as fast as it came and leaves no explanation behind.

He shakes his head to clear the thought away but it refuses to be dislodged from his brain. He turns on the dryer and returns to his room only to be shocked into thoughtlessness for an instant. Suga has his back facing the door, and it’s a good thing, because Daichi probably looks like an idiot, standing there gaping at the image in front of him. Suga is dressed in his clothes (of course he is, because Daichi just gave him those, get it together, Sawamura) and he is gorgeous.

The shirt is big in the collar, sliding a bit off of Suga’s delicate shoulder, and Daichi feels a few things at once. He feels hot, for one, like the temperature in the room has shot up 20 degrees, and he feels confused, because he thinks for a second that he sees the shadow of a dark mark littered on that smooth expanse of skin, and then he blinks and it’s gone. He feels strangely possessive about the thought of someone putting a mark like that on Suga, but he doesn’t know why he feels like that, not when they aren’t anything other than best friends.

Daichi rubs absentmindedly at the cast on his left wrist as he tells himself again that Suga already loves someone, and if that someone wants to leave deep red marks to contrast the pale skin of Suga’s shoulder blade, next to the tiny constellation of beauty marks there, then that’s none of his business, and he has no right being jealous as long as Suga is happy. He releases his wrist, slides the door closed with a soft click that has Suga turning to look at him.

Suga slides to his knees with an easy grace to perch in front of the table to study, and Daichi’s ears burn red while his heart pounds at the sight. It’s not like Suga hasn’t been over to study before, but there’s something a little different this time, something that Daichi knows he should know but doesn’t, something that makes him really angry at himself for doing something stupid like falling and losing his memories, because whatever it is feels really important, like something he should never, ever forget.

He watches Suga reach for his bag, the way the shirt rides up over his stomach, shows how Daichi’s too big sweatpants are just barely clinging to his hips. Daichi realizes abruptly that Suga’s boxers were in the clothes that he put in the dryer, and that Daichi hadn’t thought to give him anything else to change into besides the pants and shirt. He tries to shake the impending thoughts out of his brain, and Suga looks up at him questioningly as he spreads his notes on the table.

“Dai?” Suga blinks suddenly, clears his throat before continuing. “Daichi? Are you alright?”

Daichi scratches the back of his neck. “Ah, no, I’m fine. I’m gonna go get us drinks.” He retreats to the kitchen, wonders why Suga sounded off when he asked if he was okay. He can hear Suga’s voice repeat in his head, just that single syllable of his name, and he gets what he assumes is a part of a dream, a thought hazy and wrapped in fog, more like a memory emerging from the darkness in his mind than anything. A picture of Suga curled up against him in Daichi’s bed, clothed only in Daichi’s blankets, the room dark while Suga murmurs at him as he falls asleep, that half of Daichi’s name sweet on his lips like cotton candy.

Daichi blinks and the picture is gone again. It’s still there in his head, filling one tiny space in the huge gap in his head, but now he’s back in the kitchen again, alone, and he hums to himself briefly as he reaches for a couple of light plastic cups that he can carry in his bad hand while the other can handle the jug of tea. He gets back to his room, sees Suga there settled at his table, ready and waiting for Daichi, and Daichi just feels pleased.

They spend the next few hours studying, Daichi desperately trying to relearn all the things he forgot. It’s slow going but with Suga’s help it’s a little easier, even if Daichi does keep getting distracted by Suga’s collarbone peeking out from his shirt, or how the shirt lifts up above his belly to reveal those smooth hips when Suga stretches his arms above his head.

By the time Suga leaves Daichi can remember a bit more of his work, and the distracting things Suga wore are sitting in a pile on the floor near the end of Daichi’s bed, after a vicious internal battle over whether or not it would be incredibly weird if he just dropped the shirt next to his pillow instead (it would, his brain insisted in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Asahi). He falls asleep to the sound of Suga’s voice in his head, speaking in that soft, sweet tone of voice that Daichi loves.

The next morning starts off completely wrong for Daichi. He wakes up late and is shocked awake by who knows what only to smack his bad wrist on the doorframe as he runs out of the house. It doesn’t get any better when he finally gets to practice, winded and wrist pulsing, to see Suga and Asahi all tucked in a corner stretching together in quiet conversation, Suga smiling genuinely for once as Asahi nods enthusiastically at whatever Suga has said. It makes Daichi a little angry, to see everyone else all happy when Daichi is miserable and just wants someone to hug him and tell him it will be okay.

The day does not get any better. Thankfully he avoids banging his wrist on any more doorjambs, but a number of other unfortunate things happen instead, like the world is just determined to make his day the worst that it can possibly be. Some poor first year girl trips near him in the hallway and sprawls at least 30 notebooks over the floor, which, being the gentleman he is, he helps to pick up. It takes twice as long as it normally would since he can really only use one hand, and the girl wastes more time than needed apologizing to him. He’s late to his first class.

Apparently his teacher is in some sort of mood, because explaining why he was late just seems to make her more angry, and then she demands that he stay with her during his lunch period to ‘go over some things’ together. On top of that, Suga is extraordinarily busy at his own desk, scribbling frantically in a notebook, and doesn’t even give Daichi the barest of glances as Daichi wanders toward his own desk, which just makes Daichi think of how Suga couldn’t seem to stop paying attention to Asahi that morning in practice, even after all the quiet secretive conversations and blinding smiles.

Class is difficult, even with the extra studying he had done the night before with Suga, and Daichi barely gets through without wanting to knock his head against the nearest wall. He stays frustrated all the way up until lunch, when he notices Suga hurrying off as soon as he can, leaving Daichi behind to deal with his teacher. In what must be the only drop of decent luck in Daichi’s otherwise miserable day, she only takes up about half the period, so he finally gets to wander off and find something to eat.

By the time Daichi gets to the cafeteria there’s hardly anything left, and the vending machines are all out of his favorite drinks too. He sighs as he just picks something else, and wonders where Suga got off to and if he’s finished eating yet. Daichi walks slowly back to his classroom, sipping on a milk box, feeling all of 9 years old and not very happy about it, when he passes by Asahi’s classroom and hears a laugh like bells in the air.

He knows that laugh so well, would recognize it even in his sleep. For a brief few seconds he can hear it breathily rumbling out against his ear, can feel Suga’s chest quake against his own with the air leaving his lungs, and then he’s back in that hallway again, milk box in hand, looking into the classroom where Suga and Asahi sit just bare inches away from each other, poring over something in a notebook that’s spread across Asahi’s desk.

He watches for a minute, sees Suga point to something he’s written down and then look to Asahi for an answer. Asahi nods, points at something else with his pencil and makes a scrunchy face that Daichi knows is the face he makes when he wants to gently disagree with something. Suga nods, makes his concentrating face and steals Asahi’s pencil to scribble something down. Daichi shakes his head, tells himself to leave them alone, let them have their privacy without his presence in their way.

Lunch ends uneventfully for the most part, Daichi already waiting for class to begin at his desk where he finished the rest of his meager lunch alone. He’s staring out the window, just watching the clouds float lazily by when he hears the quiet, happy humming that precedes Suga to his seat. It makes Daichi hurt a little, because that humming is when Suga is really happy, and he knows that he wasn’t the one to make it happen. On the other hand, at least Suga is finally not feeling so guilty and sad all the time. Daichi can’t deny him the bit of happiness that Asahi apparently gives him.

Daichi skips practice in the afternoon. He figures that he doesn’t really do anything anyway, so he talks to Coach Ukai and tells him that since his teacher spoke with him, he was just going to go home and get some extra studying in so he could try to catch up on his work without sacrificing sleep, which the doctors insist he get enough of to help him heal. Ukai agrees that it’s a good idea, and Daichi disappears before the team has even managed to get into the gym.

He walks home slowly, in no rush to actually get there and study, though he will make the effort, because he does what he says he will, and even if it’s only to occupy his mind with something other than all the things he can’t do at the moment, like play volleyball, and remember a month’s worth of memories, and kiss Suga senseless. He sighs to himself, looks up to the sky and wonders how he got himself into this.

Of course, his bad luck apparently hasn’t run its course because he’s all of ten feet from his door when some kid speeds by on a bike and Daichi trips and falls into the muddy grass in front of his house and gets his uniform absolutely drenched for the second time in as many days, only this time it comes with the sticky thick feeling of the mud that clings on wherever it possibly can. He’s glad no one else is around to laugh at the pathetic mess he’s been all day.

He wonders if maybe he should just plant his face into the mud and end his own suffering right there on his lawn before he decides that it’s far too tiring to attempt. He pushes himself up with one hand, glad that at least he had avoided getting mud in his cast, and trudges up to his door. He has to wipe more mud onto his uniform in order to get his hand clean enough to maneuver his keys into unlocking the door, but he manages.

After he gets out of his shoes he just goes straight for the bathroom so he doesn’t cover half the house in his muddy mess. His uniform gets thrown into the wash, again, and washes his hand and face before he scoops up his bag to head back to his room to put some thankfully clean clothes on. He’s tired and frustrated and has the intense desire only to set himself in the circle of Suga’s arms and ignore the rest of the world while Suga murmurs comfortingly in his ear.

He scoops up the clothes that he’d left on the floor the night before, the ones that still faintly give off Suga’s vanilla and honey scent, and decides that they’re the closest he’s going to get to a Suga hug anytime soon, so he might as well just wear those instead of putting the effort into digging out a whole new set of clothes. He slips the pants on, shrugs the shirt over his head and vaguely ponders the difference between the way it rests on Suga’s shoulders (hardly on at all actually) and his own (snug but comfortably).

The kitchen is his next stop, where he grabs a drink and a snack to keep him occupied while he studies. He gets pretty deep into some sort of math, so much so that when he hears the doorbell ring he’s not even sure how much time has passed since he sat down and started. He stretches as he gets up to answer the door, musing who it could be at this time in the afternoon. He scratches his chest as he opens to door to see Suga standing on the porch in front of him.

Daichi’s taken aback for a second, just stands and stares for a minute before he snaps out of it. “Uh, hey, Suga. Come in?” He waits for the smile to light up Suga’s face before he turns and leads the way back to his room. He’s settled back at the table, leaning back a bit on one hand when Suga appears in the doorway and gives Daichi an unreadable look.

Suga takes a few steps forward and drops his bag next to the table before he carefully launches himself at Daichi and wraps his arms around his neck in a warm hug. Daichi is surprised and stiffens a bit. “Ah, Suga, what...” He drifts off as Suga tightens his arms.

“You looked like you needed a hug.” Suga mumbles against his face, and Daichi relaxes and very carefully wraps the arm he’s not leaning on around Suga’s back.

He sighs out an answer into Suga’s shoulder. “Yeah.” He can feel most of the tension from the day seep away in Suga’s hold.

They stay like that for a few minutes, until something in Daichi’s brain (that also sounds like Asahi) very helpfully points out that no matter if Suga is his best friend or not, it’s not entirely appropriate to have someone else’s boyfriend perched in his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck for any extended amount of time, regardless of how much Daichi doesn’t ever want to move.

Daichi leans forward a bit, shifts Suga back and runs his right hand along Suga’s arm to get him to relinquish his grip on Daichi’s neck. Suga slides back, settles on the floor next to the table, and Daichi could swear that Suga’s cheeks are a little pink as he turns away to rummage through his bag. Daichi sadly muses that it’s probably because he thought of the same thing that Daichi had.

Suga finally finds whatever he's been looking for, turns towards Daichi and swiftly slides a single notebook across the table to rest in front of him. It has a black cover, and in the white space where a name belongs is Daichi's name written in Suga's playful handwriting with a smiley face at the end. Daichi stares at it for a minute, and when he finally opens it up he sees not only Suga's handwriting, but brief bits of Asahi’s as well.

“Asahi and I have been working on this.” Suga taps the edge of the page with one dainty finger. “We thought it might help you relearn the things you forgot a little easier.”

Daichi blinks, a little surprised, and he thinks that something must be wrong with him because the first thought that surfaces is not one strictly of gratitude, like it should be, but one that wonders whether they actually did it for him, or if they just needed an excuse to be able to spend time together. He immediately chastises himself. It doesn’t really matter what the motivation was, they did something exceedingly nice and totally went out of their way to do it, to make things for him better in any way they could, and it’s completely horrible of him to tarnish that because of a petty feeling like jealousy. 

“Daichi? Is there something wrong?” Suga asks in a quiet voice, like he’s afraid that he’s done something to offend Daichi or make him mad, and Daichi’s not sure how to tell him that he’s only upset because Suga isn’t his to be jealous over.

“Huh? No, it’s nothing. This is great. Thank you.” He avoids Suga’s gaze, flips through the notebook to see everything he’s been trying to relearn rewritten in a simpler manner than the teacher had used.

“You won’t tell me what’s wrong?”

Daichi glances up briefly at that, flicks his eyes from the notebook to Suga and back again just as fast. “Nothing’s wrong.” His answer might come a little too quickly, because Suga gets that face he gets when he’s determined to get whatever he wants at that moment.

“Sawamura Daichi.” Suga’s voice is sweet like dripping honey. Daichi feels a chill shiver up his spine at the sound of it. “You know I can tell when you’re lying, right?” Suga shifts in his place, and when Daichi looks up there is a tiny pout on his gorgeous lips and a concerned, almost sad light in his huge brown eyes. “You know I'm your best friend you can tell me anything, right?"

Suga waits with that look on his face until Daichi nods, then slips out his books and starts studying, as if he didn’t just threaten Daichi and break his heart in guilt in only a bare moment. Daichi flips back to the beginning of the notebook cautiously, like it might bite his fingers when he touches it. When Daichi’s eyes catch on Suga’s face, he can see his expression waver between concentration and that sad look like someone told him that his puppy ran away because it didn’t love him anymore.

They manage to study (or at least pretend to study, in Daichi’s case) for about fifteen minutes, with Daichi slowly breaking down bit by bit until he can’t take it anymore and feels like exploding. He hardly gets any work done, concentration completely shot at the repeating mantra in his head, sad and heartbroken, Suga’s sweet, innocent voice betraying the fact that he thinks that Daichi doesn’t trust him anymore.

Daichi’s voice is rough when he finally gives in and speaks up. “I’m sorry.”

Suga hums as he looks at him. “What for?”

“You are my best friend. But I think I have feelings for you as well, even though I know you love Asahi.” Daichi swallows hard and continues. “I keep having these dreams and thoughts about you, and I’m sorry, I know it’s wrong when you’re already taken, but I can’t help it.”

Suga sucks in a breath, and speaks quietly. “Well, technically, I am taken.” Daichi can feel himself crumbling. He knew it was too much to hope that he was wrong, that Suga really wasn’t together with Asahi, but he couldn’t help it. He had hoped so hard and now that he voiced himself he just has to deal with it. He really hopes it doesn’t show as much on his face as much as he feels it.

Daichi steels himself and looks up at Suga. His expression is one Daichi’s never seen before, a conflicted one that has a bit of confusion and a little hurt, and possibly something that looks like fright. Daichi figures that he’s just trying to figure out how to answer Daichi with ruining their friendship and all that comes with it, including their third year trio and the balance of the team, as captain and co-captain.

His voice is shaky but determined when he starts speaking again before Suga can. “It’s okay. I understand. You love him.”

Suga’s face flashes through emotions faster than Daichi can even process. He thinks at first that Suga is angry, and then he flips through a few more feelings Daichi can’t make heads or tails of, including one that seems like it’s calling someone a moron, before a wondering sadness settles on his face and he speaks in a soft, wavering voice. “How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”

Daichi’s heart stops in his chest, and he’s fairly sure that he’s not breathing. He stares at Suga, certain he heard completely wrong, and Suga’s face is exactly the same. Daichi hears it in his head again, in a slightly different tone, but the same words, ‘in love with you’ and all of a sudden he can’t see the Suga in front of him, but sees one from over a month ago, when Suga had confessed that he loved him.

All the memories that he hasn’t gotten back must flood in all at the same time, because all he can see is Suga, the way they confessed to liking each other and agreeing to be boyfriends, Suga holding his hand walking home from practice, Suga helping him study all those things that he had forgotten. There’s brief glimpses of practices and school and other mundane things, but mostly it’s Suga, and he remembers all the nights he and Suga have spent together.

He remembers how much of a minx Suga can be, how he’d get that determined look on his face, the one that he saw not twenty minutes ago, before accosting Daichi in the supply closet to make out, or trapping him in the boys bathroom between classes, or staying home in Daichi’s bedroom, begging for ‘just one more, Dai, again, please’ after hours and hours even though they were both wrecked messes and should really get to studying and sleeping like good high schoolers.

A soft hand touches his knee and his eyes snap open. He hadn’t even realized he had closed them, and the world seems ten times brighter than it had before he had remembered all the things he had forgotten, including the one thing in the world that was the most important to him. He muses to himself that at least he hadn’t forgotten Suga entirely. His feelings were still the same as they were before the accident, he just didn’t know that they’d already acted on them. Now he knows, though, and that makes everything that much better.

He stares at Suga, the uncertain look on his face that Daichi wants to wipe away with kisses, the way he looks like he’s not sure he’s done the right thing, that Daichi isn’t going to react the way he hopes he will. Suga has his bottom lip caught between his teeth, like he’s keeping himself from saying anything, trying not to break whatever thought is in Daichi’s head before Daichi responds. His fingers tremble gently against Daichi’s knee, and Daichi can feel that shiver throughout his whole body from only that tiny point of contact.

Daichi lays his hand on top of Suga’s. His voice is rough when he speaks, like he hasn’t used it in days instead of minutes. “Koushi.”

Suga’s eyes widen and fill with tears before he pulls his hand from below Daichi’s and launches himself into Daichi’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck, so hard he knocks them both clear over onto the floor. The table thumps as Suga accidentally kicks it, but neither of them pay it any notice. Suga is too busy sobbing into Daichi’s neck while Daichi gently rubs his back, waiting for the tears to abate.

When Suga finally pulls back from Daichi’s neck, his face is red but happy, and he looks at Daichi like he’s the center of the universe. Daichi smiles as Suga props himself up on one arm, uses the other to swipe across his face, before he slides a palm against Daichi’s cheek. Daichi half closes his eyes, nuzzles his face against Suga’s hand. He watches Suga’s face move closer as he leans down and presses a soft kiss against Daichi’s lips.

Daichi presses up, kisses him back, until Suga pulls away and pushes his face back into Daichi’s neck. He murmurs into his skin about how he had missed being this close, and how he wanted to tell Daichi about them but that the doctors had said it would be a bad idea, and how he never wanted to hurt Daichi at all, especially since the accident. Especially since it was his fault, and that makes Daichi stop and push Suga away.

“What did you say, Koushi?” Daichi’s voice is soft and curious.

Suga looks away before he answers, so quietly Daichi almost can’t hear him. “I said it was my fault you fell. I should have stopped you, or caught you, or done something.”

Daichi stares at him, waits until their eyes meet again before he lifts a hand to brush Suga’s hair behind his ear. His voice is still soft when he speaks, but he makes it as firm as possible. “It was not. It was an accident. You couldn’t have done anything you didn’t do. And I’m just glad it wasn’t you who was hurt.”

Suga’s eyes well up with tears again, and as he smushes his face against Daichi’s chest instead, Daichi can just barely hear him mutter something about boyfriends who are too sweet for their own good. Daichi pulls Suga back towards his face by a finger under his chin, and as he kisses Suga, he thinks that maybe this time he’ll be the one who keeps asking for more.

“I love you, Koushi.” Daichi breathes out between kisses.

Suga smiles with his eyes closed, hums against Daichi’s mouth. “I love you too, Dai. So much.”

They spend the rest of the night just like that, sharing kisses and whispered words between their breaths. Daichi wakes in his bed with Suga curled around him, and he’s not sure how he ever managed to even partially forget this. Suga looks like an angel painted in the early morning sun, hair alight and skin aglow, half covered in Daichi’s blankets and feeling like home.

Suga wakes gently, scrunches his nose in a huge yawn before he blinks his eyes like a kitten seeing the world for the first time. The smile that crosses his face as he sees Daichi gazing at him could power Karasuno for generations. Daichi wouldn’t trade this moment for anything, this peaceful feeling of being exactly where he is supposed to be, here with Suga in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com/).


End file.
